


a date or something

by bouenkyou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami go on their first date and it's far from perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a date or something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [touchinghearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/gifts).



> Written for the Aokaga Exchange 2015! touchinghearts, I hope you like this fic :D  
> Prompt: Awkward first date  
> Betaed by C.

They stand together outside a small cake shop—the place is tiny and packed with girls, and all of them appear so focused on whatever they’re eating or ordering that they haven’t noticed the two muscular giants in basketball wear looking at them through the clear glass. 

“Why did—how come you thought this was a good idea?” Kagami asks, sighing. Aomine shrugs his shoulders next to him. 

“You don’t even like sweets,” Kagami adds, matter-of-factly. 

“Whatever, let’s just try and have fun, ok?” Aomine says as he attempts to walk into the cake shop. The space is limited and he accidentally crashes into a girl that almost faints when she sees him—her eyes widen like her eyeballs might fall out at any moment and her mouth hangs open in horror. The scene unfolds in front of Kagami, who can’t help but let out a stifled laugh, to Aomine’s dismay. 

A wave of silence falls on the small shop as about fifty pairs of eyes blink at them. It’s just a little unnerving how less than a minute later, about half of the girls give the both of them dirty looks, and Kagami distinctly hears some of them talking about ‘thugs reaching a new low to pick up innocent girls.’

He’s sure Aomine heard it too when a frown creases his forehead, making him about ten times more frightening.

“I think we should go,” Kagami whispers, grabbing Aomine by the shoulder. Aomine tries to shake him off, and Kagami vaguely registers the store clerk staring at them while picking up the store’s telephone—alarm noises go off in his mind and he uses all the strength he can muster to drag Aomine out the store. 

“Sorry to disturb,” he calls weakly as the shop’s door closes behind them with the sound of a bell dinging. 

Kagami sighs when they’re on the sidewalk again. Aomine stands beside him, arms crossed over his chest and lower lip puffed out into a comical pout. 

“I can’t believe those girls called us thugs,” he murmurs. 

“Yeah, how closed-minded can they be,” says Kagami while patting Aomine’s shoulder. “Anyway, why come to this place? Let’s go to Maji Burger!” 

This seemed to frustrate Aomine even more. 

“We always go to Maji Burger, I wanted this to be special.” He says, petulantly. Kagami sighs. 

“Can we go to the street court, then?” 

Aomine eyes light up at the mention of the court, but he hesitates. 

“No, this is a date, we have to do date stuff,” he replies quietly, and Kagami notices the pink dust covering the other boy’s cheeks; His own heat up in unison. 

“Fair enough,” Kagami clears his throat and almost reaches out to grab Aomine’s hand, but then remembers they’re in the middle of a street in Japan. 

“Let’s go to the movies.” he adds as he leads the way. 

**

A trickle of people spills outside of the theater, but it’s still a thousand times less frightening than the cake shop. They line up for tickets and only too late find out there are only romantic comedies available for the next few hours. Apparently Aomine is a romantic comedies fan, to Kagami’s surprise, and he picks one he wants to see. 

They line up to buy snacks and drinks for the movies afterwards. Kagami sees a vaguely familiar person in line, but she’s standing with her back to them, and Aomine takes that particular moment to brush his fingers inside Kagami’s hand, pushing all rational thought out of his head. He doesn’t think much about it until they’re in the line to enter the theater room and someone approaches him from behind. 

“Hey,” Riko smiles at him knowingly as she gives Aomine a glance. “I didn’t peg you as a romantic comedy guy.” 

“I’m not,” Kagami says, but then feels a little self-conscious on Aomine’s behalf when Aomine tenses beside him. “But there’s nothing wrong in trying new things.” 

Riko seems prepared to destroy the both of them with her next statement, but someone saves them by clearing his throat and putting his hand on her shoulder, only to belatedly make a surprised noise as he realized who she’s talking to. 

“Captain,” Kagami greets and Hyuuga just stands there, blushing. Riko sighs and pulls him towards the theater room. 

“Have fun, boys!” she calls sweetly and Kagami sighs tiredly and looks at Aomine, who seems confused about what just unraveled in front of his eyes. 

“Well, that wasn’t so bad. Let’s go,” Kagami says and pulls Aomine by his right pinky finger. 

Inside the theater, they hold hands. Kagami doesn’t concentrate on the movie because he just wants to bury his face in Aomine’s neck and breathe in, but Aomine is quite busy sniffling at the big screen. On a whim, Kagami pulls Aomine’s hands to his lips and kisses it, and Aomine turns and gives him this trembling-lip-wet-look that just does a great job at melting Kagami’s insides. 

The moment is broken when Kagami averts his eyes in embarrassment and notices Riko is watching them with this huge, cat-like grin on her face. He doesn’t let go of Aomine’s hand, but it’s a near thing. He mentally prepares himself for the mess that will be practice the following Monday. 

After the movie, Kagami is a little hungry but he can’t convince Kagami to go to Maji Burger no matter what. They end up going to a donburi restaurant where they have this awesome katsudon, but Kagami kinda regrets it as soon as he steps in. 

In the first table on the restaurant there are four known faces staring back at them. Kise is the first to open his damn mouth to comment how this is such a lovely coincidence and Kagami is trying to somehow signal Aomine to try and feel as soon as possible, but Aomine actually sits down next to Midorima and Takao, and Kagami distantly wonders why next to Midorima. 

“Aren’t you going to sit, Kagami?” he calls as he opens the menu and Kagami sighs heavily and sits next to Kise; it’s not like he has any other choice. 

Food is ordered and an uncomfortable silence sets between them for a long moment. Takao breaks the ice in a spectacular way. 

“So, what, are you guys like on a date or something?” he says jokingly, and Kagami rushes to yell no right at the same time Aomine nonchalantly says yes. 

Takao and Kise look at Aomine, faces frozen with shock, but a frown sets on Aomine’s face as soon as his ears registered Kagami’s words. 

“Oi, you said earlier this was a date, so what, now it isn’t?” His tone is angry and demanding, but Kagami can also hear the small thread of hurt hidden there. 

“It is, just…” he said, apologetically. “I didn’t think we had to tell them.” 

The statement made Aomine frown further, oh no. 

“And what do you mean with that, Bakagami? Are you ashamed to go on a date with me?” Aomine’s tone was loud and a few of the other patrons turned to look at them. 

Even Midorima seemed politely interested in the situation, which meant their argument was about as eye-catching as the city circus. Kagami winced inwardly. 

“It’s not that, ok? I’m sorry.” He stares at Aomine’s hand and tentatively touches it, which makes Kise almost choke on soda next to him. A couple of glares later, Kagami and Aomine are sitting on one side of the table, holding hands under it. Kise, Takao and Midorima give them happy grins, or more like Kise gives a happy grin, Takao is almost sniggering and Midorima isn’t frowning and the corner or his lips are a little upward, which probably means he’s happy for them. 

Kagami almost weeps when the food arrives. He wolfs down two bowls and he’s about to order a third when Aomine squeezes his hand eloquently. 

It means it’s time to go. 

“We’re leaving, guys, thanks for the company.” Both of them put their money on the counter on their way out, and Aomine is the first to speak when they hit the sidewalk. 

“Let’s go to the street court,” he says quietly and Kagami nods and follows, wondering what made him change his mind. 

The place is deserted and they don’t even have a ball to play, but apparently Aomine has a different idea because he follows the edge of the court and sits on a nearby bench, motioning Kagami to sit next to him. They share companionable silence for a while, but soon enough Aomine breaks the silence with an apology. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Kagami says, grabbing Aomine’s hand. “It’s just… for a first date; perhaps this was kind of a disaster.”

Aomine laughs lightly and squeezes Kagami’s hand. 

“I wanted it to be perfect, you know? I kinda asked Satsuki for help, the cake shop was her suggestion,” he admits shyly and Kagami laughs, too, because he can’t figure if Momoi was serious or just playing a prank on them. 

“Yeah, and meeting our teammates and… friends? Are they our friends?” Kagami asks, chortling, and Aomine almost chokes with laughter because both the situation and the question are ridiculous. After laughing together for a full minute, Aomine lets out a heavy breath before speaking. 

“Well, it was awkward, but it wasn’t so bad? Also, I loved the movie.”

“And I loved the food! We have to visit that restaurant again, just, you know, alone.” Kagami rests his head on Aomine’s shoulder and closes his eyes, just enjoying the atmosphere. A chin rests on the top of his head and he inhales deeply, breathing Aomine’s scent in. 

“Is this the part where we kiss under the moonlight and you walk me home afterwards?” Aomine whispers in his ear and Kagami’s eyes fly open, a deep blush flooding his face. 

“C-can we leave that for next time?” Kagami whispers back and Aomine gives him this really soft smile that reaches into his core.

“Yeah, no pressure,” he says as he hugs Kagami tightly. “So, there will be a next time, huh?” 

Kagami hugs him back and smiles. 

“Yeah,” he says.


End file.
